The present invention concerns a milling arrangement, commonly called a kernel processor, with two rolls extending parallel to each other for the milling of chopped forage crop.
German Patent No. 41 22 338, granted Jul. 22, 1993, reveals a milling arrangement comprising two rolls mounted for rotation about axes that are parallel to each other and, with the rolls being spaced from each other so as to leave a gap between them that is sized such that kernels, for example corn kernels, still contained in chopped forage crop, are grated or at least partially crushed, so that they can be digested more easily. Each of these rolls is composed of a multitude of double-wedge-shaped sections that define a wedge-shaped valley between them into each of which a double-wedge-shaped section of the opposing roll can enter. This configuration is intended to generate an enlarged profile surface that is less prone to clogging and provides a greater flow rate than the prior art rolls. However, the manufacturing cost of rolls having this configuration is very high.
German Patent Application No. 26 21 292, published Nov. 24, 1977, discloses a forage harvester equipped with a milling arrangement including a pair of cooperating rolls, with each roll comprising a plurality of spaced apart disks having peripheral teeth. The rolls are mounted such that the disks of one enter the spaces between the disks of the other and such that a gap exists between the toothed periphery of the disks of one roll and the outer surface of the drum supporting the disks of the other roll. Rolls made in accordance with this teaching have the drawbacks of being relatively costly to manufacture and of defining gaps of such character that thin leaves, such as small husks, pass through the gaps without being further reduced.